


Mine~ [art]

by malurette



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Licking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: You're awful but you're cute and you're mine.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 8
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Mine~ [art]

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mine  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** Venom  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eddie Brock & Venom  
>  **Genre:** cute?  
>  **Rating:** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer:** Marvel & Sony's
> 
>  **Prompt:** lick!  
>  **Size:** 1280 × 1026 pixels


End file.
